Heavy Heart
by Anne Ucker
Summary: River Song era sua filha, mas Amy não se sentia como sua mãe.


Agora que já sabia durante algum tempo toda a verdade sobre River, Amy passava noites se lembrando da época em que sua filha olhou pra ela e nunca mostrou nenhum sinal de quem era.

Sua filha, seu bebê, agora uma adulta, assassina e presa.

Ela era tão divertida e corajosa, Amy a adorava quando a conheceu, e então ela era Melody, sua filha uma super heroína.

Só que no fundo Amy queria que sua filha fosse Melody Williams, uma professora, que vivia em segurança que nunca tinha sido sequestrada e crescera com pais adequados, na qual ela tivera oportunidade de ver as primeiras palavras dela, os primeiros passos, seu bebê perdido para sempre, a filha que ela não poderia segurar e não ter lembranças de forma que toda mãe teria, talvez ela assim se sentisse como uma mãe que tem realmente uma filha, não uma mãe sem sua criança, mas ela tinha uma filha, ela a tinha visto, crescido com ela. Mels Zucker, impossível, e sua melhor amiga, e depois River Song, a misteriosa futura senhora Doctor, inteligente, bela e perigosa, nenhuma dessas duas pessoas a faziam despertar o seu amor materno. Ela amava Mels, mas River? Parecia apenas uma conhecida para ela e então culpa a enchia, ela deveria amar sua filha, Rory a amava, ficava horas falando sobre Mels, falando das coisas que fizeram juntos, e falava como ela se transformou em inteligente e maravilhosa River Song e as vezes ele falava sobre Melody, sua pequena Melody que estava em algum lugar passando fome e sozinha.

- Me fale de quando a viu, na America- Rory pediu um dia, querendo detalhes de sua pequena filha.

Amy sentiu o seu coração apertar, e um nó na garganta a impossibilitando de falar. Como ela ia explicar que atirou na própria filha que estava apenas gritando pedindo ajuda? Então mais culpa a enchia.

Rory nunca a perdoaria, ela nunca se perdoaria.

E então ela só chorou e Rory nunca perguntou novamente.

E culpa foi a preenchendo, e ela ainda passava horas imaginando como seria ter seu bebê nos seus braços e então um dia enquanto assistia televisão na sala River apareceu, cachos, curva e glamour, ela andou tão confiante, tão River, tão Mels, mas nenhum pouco parecida com a bebê que segurou e amava.

-Você sabe quem eu sou? – River perguntou com um sorriso, mas Amy pode ver que havia receios nos seus olhos.

Amy demorou um tempo para responder, ainda doía falar o nome da filha, agora que sabia que ela nunca voltaria.

-Melody- Amy respondeu e viu a postura de River mudar completamente de repente seus ombros pareciam carregar todo o peso do mundo, e seus olhos perderam o brilho de mistério. Aquilo a pegou de surpresa ali estava River Song completamente vulnerável, e para mais espanto ainda de Amy ela viu os olhos verdes da sua filha que era tão parecido com o de Rory apesar da regeneração se encherem de água, ela fungou como se tivesse tentando impedir a si mesma de chorar, Melody Pond, uma criança que nunca fora permitida mostrar fraqueza e então Amy sentiu de forma tão esmagadora a necessidade de protege-la, não importava que River tinha vivido mais tempo do que ela, e tinha crescido junto, ali estava na sua frente sua filha sofrendo e ela se sentia tão imponente, sem pensar duas vezes ela a abraçou e sentiu River tremer nos seus braços fazendo seu coração se apertar.

River Song, sua filha, nos seus braços e todos os pensamentos dos últimos meses sumiram e ela a abraçou com força, nunca mais desejando a soltar.

Ela faria qualquer coisa, ela daria qualquer coisa só pra não ver River assim, ela seria sequestrada milhões de vezes se pudesse tirar o sofrimento da sua filha e todo esse sentimento a encheu de surpresa que ela quase chorou, sua filha perdida, aqui em sua casa, nos seu braços, mas ela tinha que se manter calma por River.

-O que houve?- Ela tentou perguntar e tudo que aconteceu foi que River chorou mais ainda e entre soluços ela escutou a palavra spoilers.

Amy fechou os olhos, ela não podia nem saber o que estava fazendo sua filha sofrer ou quem, isso era tão injusto, ela só queria fazer que a dor da filha parasse, pelo menos uma vez, mas toda a vida dela parecia ser um eterno sofrimento, encontrando os pais que não a conheciam, o marido que não a conhecia, presa por um assassinato que não cometeu, sequestrada e criada para achar que era só uma arma.

Demorou para River se acalmar, Amy fez um chá para ela, e a ambas passaram a tarde assistindo filme, sem falar nadar, River apenas ficou lá, os olhos vazios e cheio de dor.

Quando Rory chegou em casa ele se deparou com sua esposa e sua filha no sofá, Amy o olhava com tanta tristeza e River com seu vestido preto e cabelo preso dormia fazendo as pernas de Amy de travesseiro. Rory subiu e Amy continuou sentada, mexendo nos cabelos de River, porque naquela noite ela estaria ali para sua filha.


End file.
